


The Years Between

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Magic of the Tablet [2]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Larry should listen to Nick, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Secret of the Tomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of what Larry did between the time he left the museum and the very end of the movie, three years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years Between

"Are you going to be alright?" Ahk asked, pulling Larry aside as the others went to get ready to leave. "Without the museum? I remember what you were like before the Smithsonian Larry."

"I'll be fine Ahk," Larry said with a soft smile, looking back towards Ahk's parents. "Your family's here."

"I can't help but think I'm abandoning you," Ahk whispered.

"Don't," Larry said, resting a hand on Ahk's cheek. "This is where you belong."

"I love you," Ahk whispered, kissing Larry one last time.

"I love you too," Larry whispered back, holding Ahk close for a minute before heading back to the others, fighting himself the whole way to not look back.

Right before he left the room, he looked back to see Ahk staring after him, his mother's hand on his shoulder. Larry lifted a hand in a wave and Ahk returned the gesture, then Larry turned the corner, and Ahkmenrah was gone.

...

"Ahkmen?" Shepseheret called quietly, resting a hand on her son's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," Ahk said, voice small and on the edge out breaking as Larry turned the corner and was out of sight.

"What is he?" the woman asked quietly, "Other than Guardian of Brooklyn," she added, sensing the words about to trip off her son's tongue.

"I-he is my consort," Ahk said quietly, heart-broken.

"Then why are you letting him go?" his mother asked.

"Times are different mother," he said, sitting on the ground, resting his head in his hands. "He has a life back in New York, and Nick is there. I can't just force him to stay here because I want him to."

Shepseheret paused, thinking about this for a moment. "You must truly love this man," she says eventually. "To think of his happiness above your own."

"He is my...rooh yaam," Ahk said, searching for the word in English. "My soul mate, Mother. I want him to be happy."

"But at the cost of your own happiness?" Shepseheret asked.

"For him," Ahk looked back to where Larry had left. "Anything."

...

"You okay Dad?" Nick asked before heading out to his first class of the day. After England, he had decided to stay in New York with Larry.

"No," Larry groaned from his spot near the toilet. "I think I'm dying."

"It's called heart-break Dad," Nick said. "I'm heading off to class, call if you need me."

Larry groaned again before pushing himself off the floor and to his own, online, classes.

He glanced at the phone for what had to be the thousandth time since he had gotten home, wanting to pick it up and call the British Museum. He shook his head and turned back to his laptop.

...

"I do believe I was speaking to the wrong member of your party," Lancelot said, "The fool, he was your Guinevere, wasn't he?"

"Larry is no fool," Ahk said sharply.

"I mean no offense Ahkmenrah," Lancelot said, holding a hand up in defense. "But he was, am I wrong?"

"Larry is several things," Ahk agreed. "My lover used to be one of them."

"Then why did he leave?" Lancelot asked with all the grace of a bull in a china shop.

"Because he had to," Ahk answered simply, not wanting to explain himself to the thick headed knight. "Where's Trixie? She's usually right behind you."

Lancelot looked around just as the sound of screams reached them. After saying a few words a knight did not say (in front of ladies at least), he dashed off to find the Triceratops.

Ahk sighed and followed him, figuring he might as well go now, seeing as he would inevitably be called in anyways.

...

"So what are you going to do?" Nick asked Larry as they stared down at the plastic stick Nick had thrown at his father as a joke that had ended up coming out positive.

"I..." Larry's throat clogged and he couldn't get any words out. "I don't know."

"Should we call Ahk?" Nick asked hesitantly. "I mean, doesn't he have a right to know he's gonna be a father?"

"No!" Larry said, flailing an arm out. "He just got his family back Nicky, I'm not going to take that away from him."

"Like he would choose them...anything, over you," Nick pushed the phone towards Larry. "Call him."

Larry stared at the phone for a long time before going to bed, without calling Ahk.

...

"Ahkmen?" Tilly asked watching the younger pharaoh have his nightly staring contest with the phone. "You do realize you can call him too, right?"

Ahk shook his head, turning away from the phone. "No," he said quietly. "He chose to leave, he doesn't deserve to be dragged back here just because I'm lonely."

"Well from what you've told me of him," Tilly said, leaning against the desk. "He would do anything for you Ahkmen."

"That's why I can't," Ahk said, said turning from the phone and leaning against the desk like Tilly was. "He has a life back in New York, and his son."

The two stood in a rather awkward quiet until Lancelot found the pair and informed them that the Neanderthals had set fire to their exhibit, again.

...

"What did the doctor say?" Nick asked, all but pouncing on Larry when he got home.

"For one," Larry said, collapsing on the couch, exhausted. "You're going to have a little sister," he flashed the ultrasound pictures.

"Awesome," Nick crowed, grabbing the pictures and flipping through them.

"And for a less awesome two," Larry muttered. "I may not survive the delivery."

"What?" Nick said, setting the pictures down. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"You might have to take care of her," Larry said, one hand on his stomach. "Because I might not be around to do it."

"Don't talk like that," Nick muttered, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. "Nothing's gonna happen to you Dad."

"So you say," Larry muttered, "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Night Dad," Nick said, watching him leave.

...

Ahk felt a shiver run down his spine, along with a feeling that something wasn't quite right. Considering he had just woken up for the night, it couldn't be at the museum, meaning something was wrong with Larry.

Ahk unwrapped himself quickly, redressing and leaving the exhibit before his parents had even gotten out of their sarcophaguses.

"Ahkmen?" Tilly asked, looking up startled when the younger pharaoh all but ran into her. "What are you doing?"

"You talk to Larry, is he okay?" Ahk asked, the words out of breath and rushed. "Please Tilly, is he alright?"

"Yeah," Tilly answered, "I called him the other day for advice when that new exhibit came in. He seemed fine."

Ahk sighed, slumping in relief.

"You could call him to make sure?" Tilly suggested, holding out the phone to him.

"No," Ahk said, "No, I believe you."

Tilly looked disgruntled as Ahk left to wander the museum for the night.

...

"You feeling okay Dad?" Nick asked, sitting next to his father.

"I feel great," Larry said with a loopy grin.

"They got you on the good drugs, don't they," Nick said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Larry said with an over eager nod and a giggle.

"Mr. Daley?" a nurse called from the doorway. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Yes please!" Larry said, eagerly.

"You'll keep an eye on them?" the nurse asked, raising an eyebrow at Nick.

"Yes ma'am," Nick said, and the nurse left the room, returning a few minutes later with a small pink bundle.

"Here you go," the nurse said, handing the little girl to Nick. "Call if you need anything."

"Alright," Nick said, not paying attention to her anymore, and moving the little girl, his sister, so that their father could see her too. "What are you gonna name her?" Nick asked after a few moments, handing her to Larry.

"Abigail," Larry said, coming down from his loopy trip a bit. "Abigail Nephtys."

"Egyptian river goddess?" Nick asked, looking over as Larry ran a gentle finger over her face, counting fingers and toes.

"A piece of each of us," Larry said, "Since he can't be here."

"You should call him," Nick said, "Send a picture and let him know she exists, something Dad."

"No," Larry said, holding Abigail close as if someone was going to try to take her away from him. "He deserves to have a life of his own."

"If you insist," Nick said with a sigh, watching his dad and little sister for a while longer.

...

Waking up happy, nearly giddy, worried Ahk a bit more than waking up with a feeling of dread.

"Don't think I've ever seen you this happy," Winston Churchill commented as Ahk made his rounds. "What's got you in such a chipper mood Ahkmen?"

"I'm not sure," Ahk answered honestly. "I just...feel happy."

"Well you seem to trace all emotions that you can't find the source of to that chap in New York," Winston pointed out. "This may come from him as well."

Ahk nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe," he said, wandering off. "Maybe."

...

The flyer entered Larry's field of vision suddenly, and he had to take hold of it to get a good look.

"Oh," he said softly, seeing the advertisement for the traveling exhibit from the British Museum to the American Museum of Natural History. "You think we should go?"

"Dad, I've been telling you to go back to London since we left," Nick said, crossing his arms. "Now that he's in New York, yeah, I think you should go."

"I'll think about it," Larry said, setting the flyer aside and going back to grading papers.

"If you don't, I'll take her and go myself," Nick threatened. "And we both know Teddy would let me in."

"Nick," Larry said with a sigh, "It's not that simple."

"Well it can't be as complicated as you're making it out to be," Nick retorted. "Go Dad."

"Alright," Larry said with a sigh, resting his head in his hands. "We'll go."

"If you haven't gone by the second night I'm going to take her with me."

Larry nodded. "We'll go."

"You better," Nick said, turning back to his work.

...

"We'll be at New York when you wake up," Tilly said, leaning against the crate Ahk's coffin was resting in for the trip to America. "Think he'll come?"

"Hopefully," Ahk answered pensively. "Or Nick at the very least. Larry never was able to say no to Nick's puppy dog eyes."

"Hey," Tilly reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright Ahkmen."

Ahk smiled wanly before climbing into the sarcophagus. "Good morning," he whispered, more to himself than to Tilly as she closed the lid over him.


End file.
